Black Clover
Summary Long ago, humanity was on the verge of being wiped out by a demon, but was saved by one extremely powerful sorcerer who became known as the Magic Emperor. In the present day, the story begins with your typical Shounen series protagonist, Asta, a kind-hearted youth with the hot-bloodedness to match, but not the height much to his chagrin. His childhood friend and rival, Yuno, is the exact opposite of him, being tall and stoic along with being carelessly blunt and rude. However, on the day in which the two gained their Grimoires, the spellbooks that would allow them to use magic and sign up for the Magic Knight Exam, it was discovered that Juno received the legendary Four-Leaf Clover book, cementing his position and recognition as a genius. Asta, on the other hand,� got... absolutely nothing. Frustrated, Asta went back to his usual physical training, where it is revealed that despite their differences, Asta and Yuno were childhood friends. Upon returning to town, he comes upon Yuno being bound by a magic-wielding bandit who sought to steal the Four-Leaf Grimoire to sell it for a high price. Despite Asta's best attempts to stop him, he is soon trounced by the bandit due to his lack of magic, where the bandit reveals that Asta has the strange condition of lacking any magical power within him, thus invalidating his dream of becoming the Magic Emperor. Regardless, Asta refused to give up, and Juno revealed that he still saw Asta as his best friend and rival. Suddenly, a pitch-black grimoire appeared before Asta, summoning a massive black sword for him to wield. Not taking this for granted, Asta took up the sword and pummeled the would-be bandit. After thanking Asta for saving them, they renewed the promise they made as children, vowing to see which one of them became the Magic King! Power of the Verse The verse currently lacks major destructive feats, topping out at Small town level and is primarily a vanilla magic fighting series. However, certain characters like Asta and Julius have notable hax such as potent Anti-Magic, Age Manipulation and Time Manipulation. However, the top-tiers are fast, reacting to lightspeed attacks with only moderate difficulty. Black Bulls Feat Thread by Kuja9001 Supporters and Opponents Supporters: *Celestial Pegasus *Reppuzan *GreatestSin *Gwum *Dragonmasterxyz *Kuja9001 *Liger686 *CoreOfimBalance(COB) *UniverSpace *Sheihou *Starter Pack *Mugen *SuperKamiNappa *Astralking7 *Epsilon R Opponents: *Kuroiha Neutral: Characters Black Bulls * Yami Sukehiro * Asta * Noelle Silva * Magna Swing * Luck Voltia * Charmy Papittson * Vanessa Enoteca * Gordon Agrippa * Finral Roulacase * Zora Ideale * Henry Legolant Golden Dawn * William Vangeance * Yuno * Klause Lunette * Alecdora Sandler * Mimosa Vermillion * Hamon Caesar Crimson Lion * Mereoleona Vermillion * Fuegoleon Vermillion * Leopold Vermillion Silver Eagle * Nozel Silva * Nebra Silva * Solid Silva Blue Rose * Charlotte Roselei * Sol Marron * Puli Angel Green Mantis * Jack the Ripper * Sekke Bronzazza Coral Peacock *Dorothy Unsworth *Kirsch Vermillion Purple Orca *Kaiser Granvorka *Guldere Poisot *Revchi Azure Deer *Rill Boismortier *Fragil Tormenta White Night Demon Eyes * Patolli * Rhya * Vetto * Fana * Rades * Catherine * Sally Wizard Kings * Lumiere * Julius Novachrono Diamond Kingdom * Mars * Lotus * Fanzel Kruger * Ladros Demons * Ronne’s Devil Category:Black Clover Category:Verses Category:Manga Category:Anime